Electronic devices may include a circuit board such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Electrical components of the electronic device may be coupled to the PCB. For instance, the electrical components may include a protrusion to couple the electrical components to a via of a circuit board. The via may be plated-through hole that is connected to trace layers in the circuit board. As such, the electrical components can be electrically and mechanically coupled to the circuit board and provide various functions of the electronic device.